Soaking-wet wounds
by hiriki
Summary: Middle-school!SaruMi. It took a rainy day and a red umbrella to make Saruhiko realize how awkward it is to have Misaki touching him and taking care of him. (Rated T for language)


**I struggled so much to write this one, I think I'm going through a writer's block ashdhdfdjkgl Thanks everyone for the great support and the kind messages - I'm glad to see that so many people liked my stories! I hope you enjoy this one as well. (this fic was originally posted on my tumblr, hiriki).**

* * *

A throbbing sensation came from Saruhiko's ankle when he turned around to leave the detention room, being followed by the bored stares of a teacher and other four unknown students. He'd been sitting there for more than an hour, despite having a wounded ankle and a black eye – the teacher didn't even bother in looking at him when he tried to explain that it wasn't his fault that two giant students decided it'd be fun to beat the shit out of him. He tried to defend himself with his pocket knife, and, apparently, that was reason enough for him to be under detention – you couldn't bring sharp metal objects to school, even if you only used it to defend yourself against bullies.

The soft sound of pouring rain reached his ears as he walked through the courtyard. Beyond the windows, the sky was covered by gray clouds, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance; he had no umbrella with him. Saruhiko was busy thinking if getting soaked on his way home was less painful than asking his annoying homeroom teacher for an umbrella when a familiar loud voice reached his ears:

"Saruhiko!"

His eyes widened at the sight of Misaki's small figure coming from the school entrance, running quickly with his arms wrapped tightly around a red umbrella. He stopped in front of the taller boy and lowered his head, trying to regain his breath.

"Misaki, it's been two hours since classes ended, why are you still here?"

Misaki glared at him, hugging his umbrella like it was a baby.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you think I'd simply walk home by myself after you got a detention because of those fuckers?!"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, shifting his weight from one foot to another and trying to ignore the pain on his ankle.

"As you see, it's already over. I'm okay."

"Okay?! You look like _shit_!" Misaki's loud voice attracted awkward stares from a lot of students, but he ignored them as he forcefully grabbed Saruhiko's hand and pulled him towards the school entrance. "Let's get the fuck out of here already." And he ran back to the entrance, his fingers wrapped firmly around his friend's hand.

Saruhiko inadvertently let out a pained sound when he tried to keep up with Misaki's fast pace. The smaller boy suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" The worry on his voice was masked by an anxious tone. "Can't walk?"

"…I hurt my ankle when I fought with those guys." He reluctantly admitted.

Misaki rushed to his side and wrapped an arm around Saruhiko's waist, making the taller boy flinch.

"Wha-"

"I'll help you to walk a bit faster." Misaki glanced quickly to the people around him, like he was searching for someone. "We _really_ need to get out of here _now_."

They stumbled their way to the main gate, with Saruhiko struggling to keep a straight face despite the warm sensation left by Misaki's body almost glued to his. Once they were outside school grounds and using the red umbrella to shield themselves from the rain, Misaki let out a relieved breath.

"…We made it."

"What are you talking about?"

Misaki adjusted his arm behind Saruhiko's back and gave him a smirk.

"After the teacher locked you up in that detention room ("I wasn't locked up-" Saruhiko tried to say, but Misaki interrupted him: "Shut up and lemme speak, Saru!"), I went after those fuckers who tried to mess with you. I gave them a good lesson; you should've seen their ugly faces!"

Saruhiko stared at Misaki with annoyance, feeling tempted to punch that smirk away from his lips.

"…So that's why you wanted to get out of school so quickly."

"Well, yeah. I doubt they'd have the nerve to come after me, but I'll be screwed as soon as they report the situation to a teacher. If I'm supposed to get a detention, I'd rather have it another da- _ouch!_"

Misaki's words turned into a groan when Saruhiko used his free hand – the one who wasn't helping Misaki to hold the umbrella – to deliver a soft punch on his head.

"What the fuck, Saru?! I wanted to help you!"

"You didn't help me, you're just getting yourself into trouble."

"Stop being so ungrateful! Do you want me to sit down and watch while a two stupid punks attempt to kill you?!"

"Misaki, you're overreacting."

Misaki looked like he was ready to bite Saruhiko's head off, but his eyes noticed a small crack on Saruhiko's glasses that wasn't there before, and his expression softened.

"…You're not going to make me scream at you in a moment like this. Let's go." His arm tightened around Saruhiko's waist, and he could feel the cold sensation of Saruhiko's hand under his while they held the umbrella together.

The way that Misaki's eyes glanced worriedly at him and the proximity between them made Saruhiko feel dizzy, and he fixed his gaze on the rain pouring around them.

"I didn't saw this umbrella with you earlier."

"Yeah, it's not mine. I borrowed it from the Student Council Room."

"…I thought you hated the Student Council."

"Well, I do, but they have umbrellas." He glanced at Saruhiko awkwardly. "I wanted to grab two, but there were only three or four umbrellas left and lots of students were asking for them, so they handed me only one, and just because I told them you were wounded."

"It's fine by me."

They walked slowly, trying to avoid slippery sidewalks. Misaki proved himself to be great at helping people with a wounded ankle to walk properly, and the warm sensation provided by his arm around him made Saruhiko sleepy and comfortable. He almost jumped when he heard Misaki's voice once again.

"Hey, wanna come to my house? My mom really likes it when you show up, and she can do something about your wounds."

Saruhiko didn't know if it was because he was sleepy, but the first thought that came to his head when he stared at Misaki was that he was a bit too perfect for this world, and, at the same time, he was just as fucked up as Saruhiko himself, which made him happy.

"Mm. There's no need to, I can take care of these wounds myself."

Misaki knew that Saruhiko lived in a big, almost empty house with no animals or whatsoever. Sometimes his dad would drop by, at least that's what Saruhiko told him – he'd been at Saruhiko's house several times, but he never saw his parents around. The thought of letting his wounded friend going back to an empty house in the middle of the rain made Misaki horrified.

"No way! You're coming with me, monkey." Misaki grinned. "You love my mom's food, don't you? She never puts vegetables on your meals."

Saruhiko clicked his tongue.

"I don't _love_ it, I just think it tastes good."

Misaki's mom was a tiny, chestnut-haired woman with a temper similar to his son, but a bit more understanding. She was under the wrong idea that Saruhiko was a smart role-model student that was helping her stupid son with his studies after befriending him, and she had took a liking to him.

"Whatever. You're coming, aren't you?"

Saruhiko sighed. The truth is that he was feeling weird. He didn't know if he was having a fever or what, but he felt hot and sleepy, and the closeness with Misaki's body wasn't helping. Moreover, he'd always feel a bit awkward in the presence of Misaki's mom for some reason he couldn't quite explain, and this feeling would always get worse whenever Misaki felt like clinging at him or touching him in any similar way in front of his mother.

"…I don't want to."

Misaki looked like he was about to get angry at him again, but maybe because he couldn't look away from Saruhiko's black eye and cracked glasses, he refrained himself and simply pouted.

"Oh, _fine_. Whenever you call _me_ to _your_ house, I won't want to go either!"

"Misaki-"

"That goes for the game arcade too."

"But Misa-"

"Actually, we should just stop hanging around too! Because, you know, I might not _want_ to."

Misaki's sulky expression was so funny that Saruhiko couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're always acting like an idiot, but actually, you're one hell of a clever manipulative guy, aren't you, Misaki?~"

"Wha-? What are ya talking about?! You're the one who's an idiot!"

Saruhiko raised his free hand to mess Misaki's hair, and smiled weakly.

"I'll go to your house with you."

"You will?!" Misaki's face was illuminated by a huge grin. Until he pouted again. "Wait a sec, I haven't forgot that you called me an idiot! And I didn't manipulate anyone!"

"You used your cuteness to manipulate me."

"I didn't! And I don't have any 'cuteness'! I'm a man, ya know!"

"See? That's why I called you an idiot. You don't even know when you manipulate people."

"Stop being so damn annoying! I don't want to punch a wounded guy!"

Saruhiko chuckled again, and Misaki got a little closer to him, trying to avoid the pouring rain.

_It's no use. You'll always win against me, Misaki._


End file.
